User talk:The Batman Who Laughs
I was told to do this before posting "fusion guy"'s old article So, The "fusion guy" managed to send me a backup of his old article. But he told me to ask you first for permission before posting it again. Respond to me so i will know what to do KristofferEskurante (talk) 08:16, August 16, 2018 (UTC) OK if he really wants to try create something intresting im glad to help him in any way i can (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 16, 2018 (UTC)) Update on fusion guy's post So. I managed to put the article he used to have, as the way he sent it to me. So, since he doesn't want any more problems again, he wanted you to check the article first before completely publishing it, so there won't be any problems and so I can change them immediately. So please check it, here's the link: https://codegeassfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kanji_K%C5%8Dshyigaki (Tip: Please, just don't add changes, I'm very tired of this and the problem itself...) KristofferEskurante (talk) 11:00, August 16, 2018 (UTC) i think is ok aim not really against (i guess) him using mine staff or anything i think he should just talked with me from the start (I tihnk) I would help him any way i can. i tihnk even at his (Kanji Kōshyigaki (Earth-616)) paige (1 version of this paige) he should just talked with me abut this. (I think) (idea for him) maybe he should use not so big tempalte i mean not with so categories Appearance Personality but more small one Like in his (1 verion of paige) in short like in mine paiges i mean i think its werid with so many categories in tempalte Appearance, Personality ETC. and left like in mines Character, Powers and Abilities, Powers and Abilities and Quotes and Galerey optional) (just idea) for him. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 16, 2018 (UTC)) So there aren't any problems about it?. Also, I believe he mentioned to me that he added the Earth-616 was because he was a fan of yours and wanted to be apart of your characters as a fan. But thought he was banned because you were angry for him using the "Earth-616" in the name. So, If he thinks of bringing to be apart of the Earth-616 thing again, just message him cuz Im just tired of this. Other than that, Is the Article ok now so I can rest. KristofferEskurante (talk) 12:06, August 16, 2018 (UTC) I thought that he wanted to troll me (for some reason) but if he talked with me about this whole think we could create someting like kanji (Earth-1610) if he really wanted to use mine ideas (for someting inresting) or just kanji (like right now) (so that it does not repeat me) AND I THINK I WOULD (NOT) BE AGAINST HIM USING Earth-616 THINK AT ALL i bellived he wanted to troll me for some reason. (buf if he really wanted to create cool and intresting) I would always help him (i think) i mean he started from ediтп mine paige (from which I began to think that he was a troll) and does not like me for soem reason. think was not in Earth-616 think. (i belived he was using it for (TROLLING AND VANDALISM) the think was i bellived it was (TROLLING AND VANDALISM) i was thinking he wants to troll and vandlaize (Me) and (you) for some reason that was the think i belive. (not using of info from paiges and tempalte ) it was not a think at all... in short Iwas ANGRY for (LIKE WHY HE TROLLS ME ?) I SEE HIM FIRST TIME IN MINE LIFE ? If he talked to me about it, I would help him (i think) right i think it was I think now that all this is just one more misunderstanding (from both sides) and I want to apologize to him for this whole think.. started by failed edit of a paige... I came from a wiki where such things are usually considered a vanalism there are iron rules this is a very cold place (i think just mine way of thinking inhereted from ths wiki was also problem) and i think fell responasble for this guy too now. AND whant to do all thinks right for him. in short i want to be I want to be cruel but just if he really did not watned to nothing bad (i want to help him any way i can soo )i could redeem my sins before him) and as isaid before i think he has the potenional to Become greather Creator than both of us) I began to think so alfter 1 version of his paige (in shert where he was not limited to YOR character version) but tried to use Both (OF US) maybe it was just a info paige (with added info from yor) like taber with info about character and trash mass of info from yor paige but there was someting i think it was soo fun HD (REALLY) (IT was TRASH but it was FUN) i think. (witch i bellvied was created for trolling) but it WAS JUST HDDD FUNNN. in short i think he just needs right sensei to guide him. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 16, 2018 (UTC)) Apollogy Statement Before I begin the apology statement by me, I apologize for the many accounts. I trying to delete them as fast as i can. With all the things that I done in the wiki, I would like to apologize as my behavior was not appropriate, I guess i should have asked first before doing the stuff that I did, which if I can explain is accidental as I didnt know how to do Templates then. I sincerely apollogize to The Batman Who Laughs for I cause trouble in his creation, as I trying to use the templates and educate me before doing own article. and I sorry for using Earth-616 in my character, in which I did not ask permission at all for the use, which included his images. So, with that and this new account, I start again in that I won't cause problems again, and that I can do my characters for fun, even if others think it stupid and thank you for KristofferEskurante reviving my old article, thankyou and sorry for headache you had from me. and The Batman Who Laughs, I hope I can assist in Earth-616 if you agree like Kanji. Im sorry and I hope to start again and learned from mistakes. JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 12:49, August 17, 2018 (UTC) i want to ask sorry to i think we both started from the wrong think yes im (not) against you using Earth-616 if you agree consider this (Mine) (Permission from me).im really sorry too. for this whole think. (yes u read this right this is mine permission to use all of mine stuff aim not against at all) (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 17, 2018 (UTC))